burning ablaze
by TheFlamingTree
Summary: its been 7 years since the rebellion, the dead from the past has arisen, the spirits are back, back to fight, back to kill, back to Burn...
1. Chapter 1

FIRE AND GOLD 

All the rights ( and character names ) belong to the original author of THE HUNGER GAMES series, Suzsanne collins 

Katniss pov

I wake to a rainy and misty morning, the stale, cold smell of morning, it was 3 in the morning, I didn't want to wake willow and rye yet, so I drag myself down the stairs and the memory of the games loomed over me again.

The room was dark, I couldn't see anything or hear anything,  
"hello"  
The sound startles me and I trip over a clatter of glass, and a piece finds its way under my skin and into my flesh, I wince at the pain and stumble down and stayed on the floor.  
"u are in great danger, katniss"  
After hearing the strange yet familiar voice, I try talking back to it  
"you will figure out soon, but that is not what you should worry about, you must run, and it has to be soon, Right now good"  
It took a few minutes to let it past through my head, run? Now? I could only spit out one word  
"why?"  
I waited for a few minutes, it didn't answer...  
"if I tell you, it will make you more vulnerable, make your choice, know the reason now and take a risk or run without knowing and be safe..."  
I didn't wait for him to finish, I couldn't bear all this suspense...  
" TELL ME NOW! "  
I Immediately covered my mouth, but this wasn't the hunger games anymore, those days were over...  
" Coin is after you and so is Gale, I don't know for what reason, but Coin has slightly manipulated Gale to join her and destroy you and the nation "

" Wait I killed Alma Coin already, and Gale is in District 2, far from 12, how can they... Wait...what?!"  
I realized that the voice was finnick's!  
" finnick! Is that you?!"  
" what do you think?! Of course i am! Thought you would figure that out sooner!"  
I start sobbing at the sound of his familiar sound, and start making the  
weird choking sounds  
" Peeta is gonna wake you soon, but listen carefully at what i am about to say."  
"ok go on"  
" look i am alive, and you have to find me and so is castor and the twins and rue and foxface, too much i can remeber and also bring ANNIE and the little monster Finn, please and thank you..."  
Suddenly there was a rough shake and everything went dark... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!"

I clear my mind so I see the person who the voice belongs to,

"Peeta?" I whimpered softly, then realizing how stupid that voice sounded, i clear my throat so that he could hear me, "Peeta?" I say more clearly this time,

"Sup."

I tell him to come to the living room nearby the fireplace in a few minutes, but he just says that he's not leaving me alone again after what just happened 35 seconds ago, and of course Peeta won't leave me leave me alone, just like the beautiful and kind person he is,

"Hey Kat. tell me what happened to you" he says with a hurt tone,

"Finnick….. Rue, Prim and the others are alive." i try to sound happy, but after what Finnick told me, it seems impossible,

"Thats awesome! But why do you seem worried and scared? Katniss… what REALLY happened?"

I was going to tell him,but i didn't want to, cause maybe that will trigger Peeta and then he would go insane again, and maybe i would wont even be enough to help him.

" When i passed out, Finnick told me…."

I couldn't finish the sentence, it was too confusing and painful, peeta grabbed my shoulders and placed the carefully to his chest,

" it's ok, calm down"

Calm down? Then i realize, i was making those choking sounds again, damn it,

"finnick…. He told me that Coin and her new army is after us, that…...gale was part of them, and we have to run away now…."

I finished the sentence with a voice that holds tears.

I closed my eyes, guessing that Peeta was going to lose control any minute, tackle me and end my life, but the room is silent except the crackling of fire in the fireplace, i open my eyes slow and expect the sight of Peeta's perfect blue eyes, replaced by the dark dull galactic eyes, but i was wrong, they were still the blue that indicated Peeta was still sane,

" Gale? Really? I thought he 'loved you'."

His voice was sparked with anger and hate, he and Gale never got along, they acted like they were friends in front of me, but they clearly hated each other, for some reason, more than just fighting over my love…


End file.
